Mouse Transplantation (Core Component B) This core is designed to provide centralized, specialized animal care for several strains of mice to include breeding of Nod/Scid and variants as well as EGFP and Flt3 transgenics. Breeding of immuno-deficient and transgenic mice are necessary because many of these strains are not commercially available either in quantities needed for our studies or not at all. The large number of mice to be transplanted and monitored for engraftment represents the other major function of the core. We believe providing the expertise centrally for these services is efficient both scientifically and financially. Relevance The identification of tissue specific and cancer stem cells are the primary goals of this program project. The core will provide a resource to help identify these rare cell types and establish the biology of these cells with an eye toward using the biological information gained toward treating cancer and injury.